youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asami Koizumi
Asami Koizumi's Ability I don't understand why the powers and abilities of the female samurai (Asami Koizuimi) don't have be write yet. I presume she has the power of wind control. I download a picture of her powers in a site of young justice screencaps, please help me, because I don't know how to do the license thing. Thank a lot. Oh, I love this wiki ! Thanks. :We haven't written it because it's unclear exactly what her powers are. Picking up the discussion from here: :The original Samurai had wind control. The YJ visual looks more like sound waves (cf. Canary cry and the Beetles' sonic cannons). But sound is just vibrating air. Anything other than those two is extremely unlikely. So I'd suggest we call it aerokinesis for now, but keep it vague until we get confirmation whether it's wind or sound. :(Though the visual and the shattering rock both scream sound waves to me.) – Psypher 23:33, February 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm more inclined to call it sound too because of the rock shattering, but if so, wouldn't it produce some prominent sound? I'll compromise with aerokinesis. ― Thailog 23:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :::It's very unlikely to be wind. Look at Red Tornado and Mister Twister's powers. They both have aerokinesis and control air currents and their movements aka wind. So I agree it pretty much looks like sonic waves to me, but let's see what the series says. Banan14kab 23:38, February 4, 2013 (UTC) :I say just stick with concentric circle visual effect until it's clearer.Regulus22 23:52, : Greg Weisman don't answer anymore? I never ask something to him, but someone ask and he don't answer. Hey, He still answering the questions ? Maybe he stopped because of Young Justice crisis ... And I like the name Shockwave Emission to Asami's power. – Brunoultranova14 16:40, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::He's been budy. He popped up here a couple of times, but I don't know why he's not doing any answers. Maybe he checked "unanswered" and thought "oh please, not 15 "how old is..." questions. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:33, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Yea I don't get it either. I left something on his message wall yesterday and when I came back to check on it (even though I had no notifications) it was gone from his wall. Did he delete it or something? I asked him if he could help explain Asami and Virgil's powers. Banan14kab 22:09, February 6, 2013 (UTC) :Banan....You DO NOT ASK GWEISMAN QUESTIONS ON WIKI. Bad Bad Bad form.Regulus22 00:14, February 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Well I never used AskGreg and it's not like I was requesting a spoiler or anything. Besides other people asked questions...not strictly about the series though...<.< Banan14kab 05:17, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Greg :::I have been extremely busy, but still managed to use ASK GREG to catch up on posting the credits and to plug the episode. I will NOT be using this wiki as a second Ask Greg, but I do stop by on occasion. And if there's something easy and/or I'm in the mood, I'll post. Not wind. Not sound. According to Vietti, it's CHI. --Gweisman (talk) 02:56, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokie. Workup time: *'Chi Jump/Chi Propulsion/Chi Manipulation/Chi Projection': Asami is able to focus her chi by joining her hands, which covers her in a glowing aura. She can then project it outward to break through solidified magma, to leap at a superhuman level and so slow landings. When projected, the chi leaves a trail of concentric circles. Any modifications or good to go for now? I know it's been asked to Vietti on details, but think that's it's as good as we'll get. Regulus22 08:21, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :I'd go for manipulation, but I have no idea how chi works. Or if it even works at all. But the rest sounds good. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:32, February 10, 2013 (UTC) ::We'll know soon. ― Thailog 10:52, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Rest of the conversation Ok Seriously now, jury's still off on sound or wind, but it's pointless leaving it wholly blank. What's wrong with using just "Waves", it covers wind and sound perfectly from a scientific standpoint and a variety of other phenomena, Plus, from what it visually appears as, there's no way it's definitely incorrect. We know what it doesn, we have a catchall descriptor for what it does.Regulus22 05:25, February 8, 2013 (UTC) :I think the simplist description would be "self propulsion". Keep it vague until we have a better description for it. - Arch angel gabriele (talk) 06:09, February 9, 2013 (UTC) :agree with that guy^. What her powers are should be based on what we see on the show, not who she is adapted from. There isn't anything indicating wind control specifically, and pushing herself with wind wouldn't break her out of rock. Lets just say she can forcefully push herself foreward (or some varient). Until it's explained more. Force or pressure or momentum are good placeholder words until we know what causes it. 01:51, February 10, 2013 (UTC) :Oh Greg really answer us ? He really care about us, he is very different from the others, I'm happy. Thanks, Greg. Well, now appears we have no doubt about Asami's powers. Hey guys, I have a question: Is a good idea put a picture of Asami's power in his page, or not ? What do you think ? – Brunoultranova14 08:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC)